Trío enamorado
by Gabbe.12.02
Summary: Wendy tiene complejos con su cuerpo, y le gusta un chico pero como no se considera atractiva no se declara... pero que pasará cuando tenga pretendientes? y no uno ni dos, sino 3? Qué hará la pequeña Dragon Slayer? lean y denle una oportunidad a mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia en cambio es producto de mi loca imaginación y mis delirios**_

* * *

- **Nunca seré tan linda como ellas** - suspiró una pequeña Dragon Slayer mirándose fijamente en el espejo de su habitación en Fairy Hills, y es que desde hace un tiempo observa su imagen y se da cuenta que no tiene los mismos atributos físicos que sus compañeras de gremio, cosa que la tiene muy acomplejada – **Si al menos fuera más alta quizás destacaría **– sigue lamentándose en silencio, lamentos que se ven interrumpidos por una pequeña gata blanca que llega volando

- **¿Qué sucede Wendy? **– pregunta ella con curiosidad y voz cariñosa, porque si hay alguien a quien ame en este mundo y con quien se lleve bien, esa es Wendy. La pequeña se aparta rápidamente del espejo intentando no parecer culpable pero sonrojándose

- **NN…No es nada Charle **– dice con voz calmada, aunque sigue nerviosa - **solo pensaba si debería hacer algo con mi cabello** – dice improvisando

- **No seas tonta Wendy, eres linda así **– dice la gata, aunque sabe que Wendy está preocupada por su imagen, pero Wendy es adorable y al ser tan amable es querida de todos modos… a no ser que… pero eso no puede ser, ¿no?... ¿será que a Wendy le gusta alguien? Piensa preocupada la gata… es cierto que ha notado algunas cosas raras pero según cree no es para preocuparse, ¿o si?

Mientras no muy lejos de allí 3 chicos diferentes en lugares diferentes se encuentran pensando en dicha chica de cabellos azul…

- **Será fácil** – piensa el menor de ellos – **aunque estoy nervioso solo debo invitarla a una misión para así poder pasar algo de tiempo con ella y mostrarle mis sentimientos, aunque quizás debería preguntarle a Natsu-nii**

- **No he visto a nadie hablarle de estos temas** – piensa el otro – **así que solo debo acercármele, ¡debo darme valor!... Bien, mañana** – piensa con una sonrisa

**- Joder!** – piensa el tercero y más alejado de Magnolia – **no puedo quitarla de mis pensamientos… quizás si la viera…. Pero ni siquiera soy de ese gremio** – piensa frustrado – **Debe ser pronto… pronto!** - dice ya planeando algo en su cabeza.

* * *

_**Hola! Este es mi primer fic y pensé ¿por qué no? Me encanta Wendy y he visto pocos fics de ella, además es interesante esto de los 3 enamorados que la miran a pesar de que ella tiene complejos por su cuerpo… y estos 3 los he visto cerca de ella, el primero creo que por una frase quizás lo deduzcan… los otros 2… bueno, si me dejan sus reviews de si les interesa seguiré subiendo y los conocerán :D espero con ansias pues el primer cap ya está listo en caso de que les guste.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia en cambio es producto de mi loca imaginación y mis delirios**_

* * *

.

.

Como cada mañana en Fairy Hills, Wendy despertó a eso de las 9, se levantó y observó el orden en su habitación azul claro. Charle salía del baño y la miró sonriendo.

- **Vamos Wendy, apresúrate para ir y desayunar en el gremio** – dijo con la habitual sonrisa que siempre tenía para la pequeña.

- **Claro Charle** – se apresuró a contestar la chica estirándose y entrando rápidamente al baño. Era un día precioso, eso ya lo había visto por la ventana pero seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza las obvias diferencias físicas entre ella y las otras chicas de Fairy Tail… Pero después de todo aún le quedan años para crecer y con ese pensamiento un poco más esperanzador procedió a arreglarse.  
Eligió luego de una ducha un vestido color blanco hasta las rodillas, sin mangas y con unas cintas rosas dándole color. Se peinó con sus coletas de siempre y luego de reunirse con Charle partieron al gremio más animadas. Ya en la esquina próxima al gremio escucharon el bullicio de siempre, pero a Wendy eso le parecía encantador, después de todo así era Fairy Tail, su familia; Charle en cambio se quejó como siempre aunque también los quería a su manera. Al entrar saludaron en voz alta, contestándole todos los presentes.

**- Ara, ara buenos días** – dijo Mirajane con su habitual sonrisa - **¿Qué se van a servir hoy? **

- **Ohaio Mira-san!** – Contestó Wendy sonriendo también – **Un batido de fresa por favor, ¿y tu Charle?** – pero Wendy observó divertida como un pequeño exceed azul se paraba ante su gata blanca y le decía con voz emocionada

**- Charle aceptará mi pescado hoy como desayuno, ¿no Charle?** – dijo Happy con voz chillona pero emocionada y con los ojos brillantes.

- **Claro que no** – dijo ofendida la exceed **– Mirajane tomaré un yogurt de frambuesa** – continuó, ignorando al pobre Happy que voló hacía Lucy llorando a contarle sus desgracias.

- **Deberías ser más amable con Happy, Charle… él parece quererte **mucho – dijo la pequeña Dragon Slayer – **solo intenta demostrártelo de esa forma.**

**- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? **– preguntó Charle con curiosidad y viendo un ligero sonrojo de Wendy **– Hasta donde yo sé a ti no te gusta nadie, ¿o sí?**

La charla se vio interrumpida por Mirajane, quien ya había notado cierta inclinación de Wendy por un chico y no quería que Charle en su intento por protegerla arruinara lo que ella creía sería una buena pareja, así que sirvió rápido los pedidos de las chicas silenciando su conversación por ahora.

- **Tenemos un nuevo miembro** – les contó oficialmente la Strauss mayor **– y es alguien importante** – añadió sorprendiendo a las chicas, al ver su muda pregunta la respondió – **¿recuerdan a Doranbolt?, pues ha renunciado al consejo y se nos ha unido** – finalizó con una tenue sonrisa.

Como si hubiera sido convocado, en ese momento apareció frente a ellas, saludando a Charle superficialmente pero poniendo atención a Wendy, ella le tenía estima luego de la prueba de clase S y no le había visto en mucho tiempo, por lo que se pusieron a charlar animadamente, ella preguntándole acerca de su trabajo y el felicitándola por su participación en los juegos… pero…

- **¿Wendy?** – la chica se volvió sobresaltada hacia dónde provenía esa voz y su cara se cubrió de un rubor casi imperceptible… excepto para Mira que estaba muy entretenida observándolos **– estaba pensando en irme a una misión y… bueno, queríasabersiqueríasirconmigo** – finalizó atropelladamente el chico.

- **Me gustaría mucho Romeo-san** – dijo Wendy con una clara sonrisa en el rostro – **pero…** - se vio interrumpida abruptamente con la llegada de otro individuo

- **Wendy yo…** - se interrumpió al ver a los 2 chicos ahí, el recién llegado era nada menos que… ¡Warren!, quien aunque trataba de negarlo había quedado prendado de la pequeña Wendy desde que realizarán la misión en la mansión del conde Balsámico y bailara con la pequeña.

Charle observaba la escena sin dar crédito a lo que veía, Wendy no entendía… solo veía como 3 chicos se miraban hostilmente cuando había pensado que el día sería tan tranquilo y Mira… Mira solo podía pensar:_** "Ara, ara… que giro más inesperado"**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Les agradezco a todos por leer y en especial a quienes me han dejado reviews, en serio muchas gracias por leer mi primer fic. Si aumentan los lectores quizás suba hasta 3 caps por semana, si no serán 2. Espero sus reviews, si quieren darme ideas puedo aceptarlas e intentar incluirlas también.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia en cambio es producto de mi loca imaginación y mis delirios**_

* * *

.

.

Wendy solo podía observar cómo los 3 recién llegados se miraban entre ellos con cara de querer matarse y con auras asesinas, le parecía más extraño aún que Doranbolt (que siempre le pareció serio) fuera el que aparentara estar más molesto, que Warren pareciera estar diciéndoles algo usando su telepatía y que Romeo hubiera dejado de charlar con ella por meterse en esa "lucha" de miradas asesinas. Lo que la Dragon Slayer no sabía, era la conversación mental que estaban teniendo en ese minuto los 3 magos, por cortesía de Warren.

- _**"Yo vi primero a Wendy-chan"**_ – comenzó Warren – _**"así que por eso deben dejarnos en paz"**_

- _**"Pero yo soy el más joven"**_ – dijo triunfalmente Romeo – _**"así que soy el más indicado para ella"**_

_**- "Yo he compartido cosas importantes con ella" **_– interfirió Doranbolt – _**"además he venido desde lejos por ella"**_

- _**"No me voy a rendir"**_ – dijo firmemente Warren tomando la palabra nuevamente luego de muchos gritos mentales que le estaban haciendo doler la cabeza – _**"he esperado mucho tiempo para declararme y no dejaré que ustedes me ganen"**_

- _**"Ni yo tampoco"**_ – declaró con voz tranquila el Conbolt – _**"Es una chica amable y me gusta, no perderé"**_ – dijo esto último de una forma tan parecida a Natsu que Warren sintió un escalofrío y Doranbolt se quedó petrificado recordando la expresión del pelirosa durante la competencia por ser clase S, pero se recuperó rápidamente y dijo:

- _**"Que gane el mejor, el que más se la merezca"**_ – y con esta frase los 3 se levantaron dispuestos a irse, Wendy seguía extrañada de la actitud de sus nakamas pero prefirió no decir nada, Charle se encontraba preocupada y trataba de obtener visiones del futuro próximo para ver que le esperaba a Wendy, y Mira… Mira observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo ocurrido; pues sabía que Wendy era muy insegura y creía que esto le daría un poco de esa seguridad que el cuerpo les da a las otras chicas, por lo demás sabía que Wendy tenía cierta inclinación por uno de los 3, aunque no lo admitiría… Pero… _**"Ara, ara"**_ piensa Mirajane, pues el pequeño mago de fuego está volviendo luego de que los 2mayores se han ido… _**"Definitivamente esto se pone interesante"**_ suspira Mirajane acomodándose detrás de la barra para seguir viendo el espectáculo.

- _**¡Wendy!**_ – dice Romeo con una sonrisa mientras se aproxima a ella _**– Antes te pedí que fuéramos a una misión, verás… se pide a una pareja de magos **_– dijo esto sonrojándose y bajando la vista, por lo que no notó el sonrojo de la chica – _**para que sirvamos en una posada de paso que queda cerca de Hargeon, la paga es buena y además la posada correrá con nuestros gastos y podremos divertirnos**_ – termina un tanto nervioso.

- _**Claro Romeo-san**_ – contesta la chica aparentando estar tranquila - _**¿Cuándo nos vamos?**_

_**- Mañana temprano, iré a comprar los boletos a hora. Reunámonos en la estación a las 8,30 – **_y sin decir más se alejó corriendo visiblemente sonrojado, dejando a Wendy confundida pero sonrojada… _**"Tonto Romeo"**_ piensa la chica, _**"aún no te das cuenta que el que me gusta eres tú, pero como no soy atractiva como las otras chicas quizás jamás te lo diga además no sé si yo te gusto"**_ suspira perdida en sus ensoñaciones. Mira la observa en silencio, sabe que Wendy es tímida y que no debe presionarla, así que se dispone a seguir sus labores cuando ve atónita la entrada de Warren, vestido de traje y con un ramo de rosas blancas en la mano_** "las favoritas de Wendy"**_ piensa la albina… pero para entonces Warren ya se ha plantado frente a la chica sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

- _**Wendy-chan**_ – empieza el telépata un tanto nervioso – _**me gustaría invitarte a cenar esta noche**_ – dice con voz tranquila aunque por dentro está a punto de saltar, joder! Ni que tuviera 15 años – _**si no puedes yo lo enti…**_

- _**Claro que puedo ir**_ – le interrumpió la peli azul antes que él pudiera terminar, Warren la miró y estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro… lo había aceptado, si… pero como amigos… Bueno, ya se encargaría él de cambiar eso en la cena – _**¿A qué hora?**_

_**- A las 7,30 pasaré a recogerte a Fairy Hills… Espero que las otras chicas no me maten –**_dice con una risita nerviosa

- _**No te preocupes, saldré unos minutos antes de esa hora para que no te las topes**_ – responde otra vez con una sonrisa

- _**Bien… etto… estas flores son para ti**_ – y dicho esto salió corriendo del gremio luego de casi haberle tirado encima el ramo a Wendy, esta se sonrojó levemente sin entender la razón… aunque… _**"es la primera vez que un chico me regala flores" **_pensó enrojeciendo nuevamente. Pero las sorpresas no acababan ahí, pues un muy tranquilo Doranbolt asomaba por la puerta en ese momento, se plantó frente a Wendy y empezó a charlar con ella… _**"Creo que colapsaré" **_pensaba Mira al ver como Wendy era cortejada y ella no parecía darse cuenta. La pequeña por su parte si se daba cuenta de las atenciones que el hombre estaba teniendo con ella: primero había pedido 2 zumos de naranja (su favorito), luego le había acomodado el pelo diciéndole que le estaba tapando la cara y que su cara era muy hermosa para estar tapada, tercero: le había regalado chocolates, y no cualquier chocolate, sino sus favoritos: bombones rellenos de menta (gusto peculiar que había desarrollado luego de un trabajo que tuvo en una pastelería)… y así muchos otros que era imposible para la chica pasar por alto y que le estaba confundiendo demasiado… todo en el mismo día!

Al caer la tarde, Wendy dijo que iba a retirarse a su casa junto con Charle, y Doranbolt como todo un caballero manifestó que la acompañaría a la casa para que no se fuera sola. Las cosas se habían vuelto confusas para Wendy… primero Romeo, luego Warren y finalmente Doranbolt… ¿qué debía hacer?... sin duda debía pedirle ayuda a las otras chicas. Llegaron a Fairy Hills en silencio, Wendy se giró para despedirse, pues Charle había entrado sin siquiera mirar atrás, más al girarse se dio cuenta que el antes llamado Mest estaba más cerca de lo que ella habría querido… se sonrojó violentamente.

- _**Bu.. bueno Doranbolt-san… yo, me voy… adiós! **_– dijo rápidamente, girando para entrar en los apartamentos, pero sintió una presión en su muñeca, el chico la había sujetado.

- _**Wendy… yo… me gustaría volver a verte pronto**_ – dijo con voz contenida y con un sonrojo que resultaba muy cómico en un hombre adulto – _**yo… **_- pero no alcanzó a completar su frase pues un aura asesina se sintió detrás de él… Titania le miraba como si fuera a asesinarlo y con solo una mirada le ordenó soltar a Wendy (que seguía muy nerviosa para hablar).

_**- Bueno… yo ya… me voy… adiós Wendy… adiós Erza**_ – dijo esto último con miedo mientras corría lejos de Fairy Hills.

Erza observó como Doranbolt se alejaba… entonces su presentimiento había sido correcto… nadie se había fijado pero ella también había estado en la barra del gremio todo el día y había visto y oído todo, pero a diferencia de Mirajane ella no quería que nadie presionara a Wendy para elegir, además ya sospechaba que a la chica le gustaba uno de los chicos del gremio, y si los otros 2 la confundían sería difícil para ella. Se giró hacia la chica.

- _**Entremos a los departamentos Wendy**_ – dijo con una sonrisa maternal hablando por primera vez – _**tomaremos el té juntas si te parece bien.**_

- _**Claro Erza-san**_ – dijo Wendy, que seguía nerviosa por todo lo ocurrido.

Ambas chicas entraron al gremio, probablemente a tener una charla seria.

Mientras tanto, en el gremio 5 chicas se reunían… Mirajane era la clara líder en esta "empresa" que se proponían emprender… Lucy y Levy habían visto a Wendy y compañía desde la mesa cercana a la barra, Evergreen simplemente quería ayudar a la pequeña que le había dado una mano con su relación con Elfman y la última… Juvia creía saber todo acerca del amor, así que se creía la más indicada para aconsejar a Wendy.

- _**Bien!**_ – dijo Mirajane con voz clara – _**debemos ayudar a Wendy porque será muy difícil para ella elegir entre los 3 pretendientes que la cortejan, que comience la operación Ayuda a Wendy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Y bueno, quizás no tantos me leen pero a los que lo hacen lo agradezco mucho :)  
Volveré a actualizar el lunes así que solo esperen  
Gracias a quién me recomendó incluir a las otras chicas, acabo de incluirlas  
Y de nuevo Gracias! :D


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia en cambio es producto de mi loca imaginación y mis delirios**_

* * *

.

.

Mientras Wendy entraba en Fairy Hills en compañía de Erza, en el gremio las 5 chicas planeaban estrategias de cómo ayudar a la pequeña Dragon Slayer con su "problema" con los chicos. Todas estaban de acuerdo en una cosa: la juventud e inocencia de Wendy eran un obstáculo claro para cualquier chico, pues Wendy nunca veía las segundas intenciones que alguno de ellos pudiera tener… así como tampoco desconfiaría de ellos. Además ellas habían notado que la chica solo había mirado de forma más especial a uno de los chicos del gremio, de ahí la discusión que tenían en este momento.

- _**Yo creo que deberíamos dejarla tranquila**_ – opinaba Lucy – _**Wendy es capaz de elegir por ella misma, eso ya lo sabemos, además si nos entrometemos podríamos arruinarlo**_ – la rubia dijo esto último intranquila.

- _**Yo opino como tú, Lu-chan **_– dijo Levy asintiendo con la cabeza – _**sin ofender chicas, pero cada vez que hacemos este tipo de planes terminamos metiendo la pata.**_

- _**Juvia cree que debe ayudar a Wendy-san, ella es muy inexperta en estas materias, en cambio Juvia ha tenido muchas rivales de amor y entiende esto a la perfección**_ – terminó con voz clara y recordando a Gray.

- _**Ara, ara chicas**_ – intervino por primera vez Mirajane – _**yo no digo que debamos interferir, pero si debemos orientarla un poco, como bien dicen Wendy-chan es inexperta, si no la ayudamos estos 3 chicos podrían confundirla o lo que es peor…**_ - dijo con voz melodramática - _**…corromperla!**_

_**- Si alguno de ellos se atreve a hacer eso**_ – dijo Evergreen con una voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que los haría picadillo a todos – _**entonces se enfrentará a mi mirada**_ – terminó con una sonrisa macabra. Lo que las chicas no sabían era el papel que Wendy había jugado en la relación de Elfman con la chica de la mirada de medusa, pues éstas habían conversado en múltiples ocasiones y la simpleza e ingenuidad de la adolescente le habían dado la seguridad que necesitaba para declararse. Por eso se sentía en deuda con la chica, al hablar de forma tan transparente le había hecho ver que en el amor no servía el orgullo, y se había atrevido por fin a dar el primer paso, gracias a eso ahora eran pareja y eran felices. Definitivamente la ayudaría.

- _**Bien, entonces nos limitaremos a observar**_ – retomó Mirajane - _**pero si uno de los chico se sobrepasa… kukuku**_ – terminó con una mirada macabra.

Luego de que terminará la improvisada reunión las chicas se dispersaron, cada una pensando en la mejor forma de ayudar a Wendy. Lucy creía que la chica debía elegir con su corazón, así como ella lo había hecho… aunque el chico fuera algo tonto pensaba con una sonrisa. Levy creía que debía esperar y juzgar, así como ella había elegido a cierto Dragon Slayer… que era distante y frío pero tenía detalles con ella que la hacían suspirar. Juvia creía que Wendy debía elegir y luego comportarse como ella: perseguirlo hasta conseguirlo. Evergreen pensaba en el bienestar de la chica, mientras ella estuviera bien, entonces ella se sentiría felíz de haberle sido de ayuda. Mira pensaba solo en como orientarla… si la chica no tenía ayuda externa para aclararse, esos 3 chicos podrían confundirla.

En Fairy Hills mientras tanto, Erza preparaba el té mientras Wendy se paseaba por la amplia habitación de Titania observando las armaduras que allí tenía. Cuando Erza terminó con la preparación del té y hubo puesto la mesa (incluyendo deliciosos pasteles que pensaba compartir con Wendy por esta ocasión), pensó en cómo iba a abordar el tema con Wendy, si, la había salvado de Doranbolt pero no sabía cómo explicarle a la chica lo que estaba pasando. Decidió ser abierta y objetiva, era su única opción.

- _**Wendy, el té está listo**_ – dijo con una sonrisa

- _**Ya voy, Erza-san**_ – contestó la chica nerviosa… sospechaba que había una conversación seria que se venía. Pero no sospechaba el alcance de ella.

- _**Verás Wendy **_– comenzó Erza en cuanto la chica se hubo sentado y servido té y pasteles – _**Quiero hablar contigo respecto a los 3 chicos que hoy se han comportado extraño. No creo que sospeches el alcance de esto y por eso es que estoy hablándote tan de frente, aunque sea vergonzoso… Verás… tu les gustas…**_ - dijo la Titania sonrojándose, pues estos temas la ponían nerviosa (por Jellal, ya saben)

- _**Yo… ano… etto… Erza-san… yo ya lo sospechaba **_– confesó la Marvell con su cara sonrojada a mas no poder - _**pero no sé qué hacer aún… me gusta un chico Erza-san pero… Warren-san y Doranbolt-san me han confundido hoy con sus detalles**_ – confesó bajando la mirada

- _**No te preocupes **_– dijo Erza de forma maternal y más tranquila luego de escuchar las palabras de la chica – _**al final debes seguir a tu corazón… el te dirá la respuesta.**_

Luego de esto siguieron comiendo y bebiendo té, además de charlando animadamente de cosas triviales, Erza no quería seguir presionando a Wendy… Además no se consideraba la más indicada para eso. Cuando Wendy vio que eran las 6,30 se retiró apresuradamente a su habitación, y Erza sospechó que estaba nerviosa por Warren y la cita… _**"Quizás pueda ir a cenar"**_ pensó con una sonrisa… y pensando claramente quién iba a ser su cita para espi… digo, cuidar a Wendy. Se reequipó con un bonito vestido blanco de tirantes y salió en busca de "Mystogan".

Wendy corría por su habitación, no sabía muy bien que debía ponerse… no sabía que esperar de la cita, no sabía que hacer! Y Charle no iba a ayudarla, eso era seguro, pues luego de poner un mohín de total enfado voló hasta un sofá y no daba señales de querer moverse. Al final se decidió por un vestido color crema con cintas celestes adornándolo. Se dejó el pelo suelto y puso las flores en agua antes de salir un poco antes, como había prometido a Warren para que las chicas de los departamentos no quisieran matarlo. Warren la esperaba reclinado en un árbol, no iba tan arreglado como en la tarde pero no usaba la ropa de siempre, se veía… bien, o eso pensó Wendy.

- Warren-san – dijo Wendy sonriendo – aquí estoy y un poco antes como prometí.

- Www…Wendy! – exclamó Warren, pues consideraba que la chica se veía más linda que de costumbre – Yo… te traje esto… - y le puso una flor blanca en el cabello, provocando un sonrojo en la chica. Luego de esto se fueron al restaurante que Warren había elegido, era pequeño pero la comida era exquisita.

La cena se desarrolló en completa tranquilidad, Warren quería usar una estrategia nueva: pasar tiempo con ella pero sin segundas intenciones, después de todo la chica era inocente y él no tenía problema en esperar… Wendy lo valía. Tuvo atenciones con la chica, fue amable, hizo chistes hablaron de cosas con poco sentido y sobre todo disfrutaron de su comida y luego del postre, el chico fue galante pero no se excedió, además pidió un postre con chocolate y menta, algo que no le pasó desapercibido a Wendy y al finalizar la cena, corrió su silla, la ayudó a levantarse y le dio su chaqueta, pues había refrescado. Se dirigieron a paso lento a Fairy Hills charlando de cosas triviales y se despidieron y Wendy le devolvió la chaqueta y en un impulso le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia los departamentos sorprendiéndose a sí misma por su audacia.

Erza observaba a lo lejos… Había invitado a Jellal al restaurante y se habían sentado lejos de la pareja para no molestar. Ella también había disfrutado de su cita pero también se había dado cuenta que Warren tenía sentimientos puros por la pequeña. Eso la dejaba tranquila, pero se sorprendió por el beso, pues aunque fuera en la mejilla tenía un significado: una chica no besa a cualquiera después de todo… Bueno ya vería mañana que hacer. Se giró hacía Jellal (quién seguía usando el disfraz de Mystogan pero ya tenía la marca del gremio), en ese corto tiempo habían avanzado en su relación pero aun así la Titania se sonrojaba ante el contacto del chico… pero Jellal esta vez no se iría sin su beso. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la tomó por los hombros y la besó… su primer beso sin más. Acto seguido escapó usando su técnica de velocidad dejando a Erza aún en las nubes, entrando a Fairy Hills… Parece que no solo Wendy tenía conflictos internos.

Wendy estaba en su cama, había llegado cerca de 2 horas atrás y aún pensaba en la cena… Warren había sido ciertamente galante pero no la había hecho sentir mal, ni siquiera había sido desagradable… de hecho había sido agradable y eso la perturbaba… 3 horas antes habría dicho que solo le gustaba Romeo… pero ahora… las cosas ciertamente se le estaban complicando… De pronto…

- **Oh no! Me olvidé de la misión con Romeo-kun**! – y acto seguido se levantó de un salto a preparar las maletas quitándose de la mente todo lo que no tuviera que ver con la misión del día siguiente.

.

.

* * *

**_Y bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo cap... espero y les guste... porque las dudas de Wendy están recién comenzando... y las otras parejas también tendrán su parte aquí, garantizo NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza(como ya vieron), Elfgreen, GaLe, y un bonus: LaMi :D_**

**_Dejenme sus reviews para ver si les gustó, y sus opiniones también: prometo considerarlas_**

**_Sin mas, aios!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia en cambio es producto de mi loca imaginación y mis delirios**_

* * *

.

.

Wendy se despertó temprano ese día, a decir verdad se sentía muy culpable por haberse olvidado de Romeo en la cena que había tenido con Warren… pero prefería quitarse esas ideas de la mente ante la misión que venía ahora. Charle se había negado a participar en la misión alegando que Romeo era un chico desagradable y que se negaba a ir. Wendy por amor a la paz prefirió no insistir. Al llegar a la estación notó 3 cosas sospechosas:

- Primero: Romeo había llegado a la hora (y no era dado a llegar a tiempo, pues en más de una misión que habían hecho habían perdido el tren porque el chico no era dado a madrugar) y eso era muy inusual.

- Segundo: Romeo no iba vestido con sus ropas de siempre, de hecho iba bastante… elegante al parecer de Wendy… Llevaba una camisa de color celeste, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros muy limpios… su pelo estaba en desorden pero el chico había intentado peinarlo, eso se notaba.

- Tercero: Romeo… a la Dragon Slayer le costaba admitirlo pero su nariz tan sensible lo había captado… Romeo llevaba perfume… un perfume muy agradable al olfato de Wendy.

Se saludaron más bien formalmente, pues el nerviosismo de los chicos era patente… Wendy se había vestido prolijamente también, pero eso lo hacía a diario… en cuanto a Romeo, el con suerte se arreglaba, se consideraba poco vanidoso y por eso había comprado varios conjuntos iguales (de ahí que pareciera que usaba la misma ropa todos los días). En todo caso a Romeo le encantaba el vestido que Wendy había elegido: una solera de color naranjo con tirantes y un sombrero blanco, el cabello lo había tomado en 2 coletas con cintas blancas también, en una palabra para el chico: Atractiva, pero debía guardarse sus opiniones… además tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a la chica… pero debía admitir que le daba vergüenza preguntar sobre la cita de la chica que además le gustaba… simplemente no podía.

La conversación fue fluida pero trivial, Romeo se sentía avergonzado por su imagen… La idea había sido de Mirajane, cuando el día anterior le había pedido algunos consejos para la cita con Wendy. Mira le había dicho algunas cosas simples: imagen, presentación y charla… en teoría: fácil… en la práctica… no tanto.

- _**Nee Wendy-chan… ¿Qué tal tu cena de anoche?**_ – preguntó Romeo con voz tranquila en apariencia

- _**ehhh… etto… bien Romeo-san… yo disfruté mucho de la cena…**_ - contestó Wendy atropelladamente y enrojeciendo

- _**ah…**_ - contestó Romeo siguiendo con la charla – _**¿y estás ocupada mañana?**_ – preguntó con fingida inocencia – _**digo, porque la recompensa de esta misión es 2 entradas a un exclusivo restaurante en la ciudad… **_-terminó sintiéndose estúpido

- _**Claro**_ – contestó Wendy con mucha alegría y olvidando momentáneamente sus anteriores dudas acerca de Warren y Doranbolt.

La misión fue sencilla: ayudaron al matrimonio de ancianos de la posada en la reparación de múltiples fallas que tenía la posada: techo, paredes y cosas por el estilo. Luego estuvieron en el jardín plantando nuevas flores y árboles frutales para adornar la construcción y atraer a los clientes. La pareja tuvo a los 2 chicos todo el día arreglando todo y encima sirviendo a los clientes que comenzaban a llegar, pero mereció la pena cuando llegó el pago: 100,000 jewels para cada uno y además los boletos para el restaurante. Los chicos se fueron fatigados pero al volver la vista para mirar hacia la posada se dieron cuenta que relucía: se sentían satisfechos con su trabajo. En el tren hablaron poco, pues se sentían muy cansados. En la estación se despidieron con tranquilidad y decidieron acordar los detalles para el restaurante al día siguiente en el gremio.

Wendy llegó a su casa hecha polvo… Se sentía muy cansada por la fatiga del día, además de la carga emocional: se sentía muy contenta de haber pasado el día con Romeo… además al día siguiente comerían juntos… estaba perdida en sus ensoñaciones que pasó por alto 2 cosas:

- Primero: Charle no estaba.

- Segundo: Una tarjeta había sido deslizada por debajo de su puerta.

Se agachó con tranquilidad al reparar en el trozo de papel blanco y al levantarlo leyó una caligrafía muy esmerada con un mensaje que la dejó sorprendida

"_Wendy… sé que sospechas lo que siento, pero no me gustaría presionarte… aunque si me gustaría invitarte a comer hoy conmigo. Te esperaré a las 8 en el restaurante de la esquina cerca del gremio… es solo como amigos. Espero que aceptes._

_Doranbolt"_

Si bien el mensaje le sorprendía, el chico le había hecho notar claramente su interés el día anterior y ella no era del todo inocente… tomó una súbita decisión… Corrió a su baño y se dio una ducha a conciencia… Al observar su reloj vió que marcaba las 7, por lo que se secó el cabello lentamente y además se vistió con tranquilidad. Eligió un vestido de su color favorito: blanco con algunas cintas en mangas y cuello, luego decidió peinarse con una simple coleta, garabateó una nota para Charle avisándole donde estaría y se encaminó al restaurante. No sabía que esperar de la noche pero no iba a dejar a Doranbolt plantado.

.

.

* * *

**_Bueno minna-san, siento haberme atrasado con el cap u,u_**

**_Se que me quedó un poco corto y aburrido pero el siguiente será mejor y aparecerán las otras parejas en el gremio, lo prometo_**

**_Nuevamente gracias por leer y espero sus reviews y consejos_**

**_Sin mas, aios!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia en cambio es producto de mi loca imaginación y mis delirios**_

* * *

.

.

Wendy llegó al restaurante con tiempo de sobra y observó al chico que miraba nervioso hacia los alrededores (probablemente buscándola), y por un minuto su decisión vaciló y pensó en escapar de esa cita, pero al ver el rostro del chico decidió entrar… Doranbolt estaba en una mesa discreta en cerca de una ventana, la cual tenía abierta y se dedicaba a mirar muy nervioso a todos lados, además de preguntarle al camarero cada vez que pasaba si había llegado la chica que esperaba. Tan concentrado estaba en esa actitud que no se dio cuenta que Wendy se paraba a su lado y le decía con una sonrisa:

- **_Buenas noches Doranbolt-san_** – dijo la chica sonrojándose – **_Espero no haberte hecho esperar._**

- **Www…Wendy!** – Consiguió por fin exclamar el hombre sonrojándose también – **_No, no te preocupes, estás muy linda_** – y lo cierto es que para el hombre si lo estaba, se veía cansada pero su belleza juvenil no podía ocultarse. Se levantó como todo un caballero y corrió la silla para ayudarle a sentarse, luego volvió a sentarse en su lugar y comenzó a conversar con la chica. A decir verdad le sorprendía que la chica hubiera aceptado… Había pensado que lo plantarían pero… no, no era cierto, Wendy jamás lo habría dejado plantado pues era demasiado considerada, pero aun así valoraba el que la chica se hubiera preguntado.

Doranbolt había pedido antes que llegara la chica, así que les sirvieron rápidamente: zumo de naranja a la chica y como deferencia a la misma y para no beber alcohol había pedido un zumo de mango para el mismo. La comida fue variada pero exquisita, y para Wendy la cita había sido diferente a la que había tenido con Warren, pues él había estado con ella sin hablarle de temas amorosas, Doranbolt en cambio era algo más directo… o para ser más exactos dejaba caer indirectas sobre el tema que estaba incomodando a la chica, aunque ciertamente no estaba del todo incómoda, pues las galanterías del antes llamado Mest eran… agradables después de todo, aunque la hacían pensar en muchas cosas y no podía evitar compararlo con Romeo y con el mismo Warren.

La cena acabó cerca de las 10, se notó la preparación de Doranbolt en la cena cuando les sirvieron el postre: una tarta de chocolate amargo pero con relleno de menta dulce. La joven había quedado extasiada al probar tal exquisitez y había agradecido profusamente al hombre por ese postre. Al terminar la noche se levantaron dispuestos a irse, pero Wendy como siempre había olvidado tomar una prenda de abrigo… Más el antes miembro del consejo la sorprendió al entregarle un hermoso chal de color azul cielo, cuando se lo puso en los hombros la chica suspiró… Definitivamente todos esos detalles que estaban teniendo con ella la estaban confundiendo y poniendo su vida patas arriba. Caminaron charlando de cosas simples: del gremio, de las misiones, de chismes sin importancia, incluso Wendy le prometió que iría con él en alguna misión (cosa que Doranbolt haría cumplir a la menor oportunidad) y al llegar a Fairy Hills la chica se volvió para despedirse pero al ver la expresión en la cara del chico algo se movió en su interior: el chico la miraba como si solo existiera ella, y la chica pese a su corta edad supo lo que eso significaba, al percatarse de la chispa que saltaba entre ellos ambos enrojecieron violentamente hasta la punta de los pies, Wendy se inclinó hacia delante y besó en la mejilla (específicamente sobre su cicatriz) al chico y luego corrió hacia el edificio de departamentos. El chico se fue en la luna… simplemente no acertaba a ver ni a ½ centímetro de su nariz… Las cosas se habían puesto muy extrañas.

No muy lejos de allí una pareja les observaba… Verán… Quién había ayudado a Doranbolt a deslizar la tarjeta bajo la puerta de Wendy era nada más y nada menos que Mirajane Strauss, pues a pesar de que no quería que Wendy se confundiera creía que debía compartir con los 3 chicos antes de tomar una decisión. Así que ella había burlado a las chicas de Fairy Hills dejando la nota de parte del enamorado, luego había invitado al chico que amaba al restaurante para que observaran desde lejos a la pareja… Ciertamente el chico estaba encantado con la cita, pero su orgullo jamás habría permitido ir a algo tan superfluo como una cita… En fin, la velada había ido bien para las 2 parejas… Laxus solo podía observar a Mira desde lejos como siempre pero ese día y en la intimidad de una cena había podido compartir con ella sin todos esos idiotas del gremio a su alrededor. Mira por su parte había estado pendiente de la joven pareja pero sería estúpido negar que lo había pasado igual de bien con la suya propia… al ver el beso en la mejilla que Wendy le dio a su cita se sintió desfallecer… ese beso era casto y no dejaba segundas intenciones. Caminó en silencio con el rubio, que sólo la miraba de reojo de cuando en cuando y que sentía sus brazos entrelazados como si quemarán: llevaba toda su vida esperando ese roce y era muy consciente de que se lo había negado a sí mismo. Al llegar a la casa de los Strauss se soltaron para decepción de Laxus, pero cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando notó unos brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo siguiente que supo fue que la chica lo había besado… Al principio no respondió el beso pero luego la abrazó como siempre quiso hacerlo y la besó con pasión, luego tan súbitamente como el beso comenzó, también terminó y la chica corrió con su vestido amarillo hondeando con la brisa nocturna… _**"Vaya"**_ pensó Laxus incapaz de hilvanar otros pensamientos mientras sentía el viento a su alrededor reparando recién en que la chica se había llevado su saco sin que él se lo hubiera perdido… _**"Bien, lo vale"**_ pensó sonriendo y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos mientras giraba para irse a su casa.

Wendy entró como una exhalación en Fairy Hills, se sentía sorprendida de lo que había descubierto esa noche: claramente sentía algo por Doranbolt pero no se había dado cuenta… Eso solo lograba confundirla aún más pues los otros chicos también habían sido atentos con ella… Definitivamente necesitaba hablar con alguien pero no sabía muy bien con quién. Para cuando llegó a su habitación reparó en que Charle ya dormía, por lo que se vistió en silencio con su pijama y se acostó. A pesar de todo el cansancio del día el sueño no llegaba… Los hechos recientes la tenían muy trastornada, así que se dirigió al baño en silencio y se tomó una pastilla para dormir… Normalmente no habría justificado esa actitud en ella misma, pero el día siguiente sería muy difícil al tener que reunirse con Romeo para canjear su premio y tener que ver a los otros 2 chicos en el gremio y sería mucho peor si encima estaba como zombie por no haber dormido esa noche. Volvió a su cama y a los 10 minutos dormía profundamente.

Al llegar la mañana Charle la dejó dormir un poco más, pero al dar las 10 la despertó alegando que el hambre la estaba matando y que deseaba ir al gremio. Wendy se duchó y vistió con unos pantalones cortos de color caqui y una camiseta de tirantes de color verde, luego de hacer un moño de cola con su cabello se calzó unas sandalias y partió en compañía de su exceed al gremio. Al ir más cerca fue poniéndose nerviosa pero se dijo que enfrentaría el día con tranquilidad.

Entraron al gremio al mismo tiempo que Juvia, así que Wendy se sintió algo más camuflada. Se dirigió a la barra y le pidió a Mira (que esa mañana estaba sonrojada y nerviosa) un tazón de cereal con yogurt. Comió con tranquilidad y cuando llegó Lucy por su desayuno tomó una decisión. Esperó a que la maga celestial hubiera terminado su batido de fresa y le habló en voz baja:  
- **_Nee Lucy-san_** – empezó algo nerviosa, atrayendo la curiosidad de la rubia – **_¿podríamos hablar de algunas cosas afuera?_ **– terminó la chica ligeramente sonrojada.

- **_Claro Wendy!_** – dijo la chica con amabilidad, pues sabía que la pequeña estaba nerviosa y no quería ponerla más nerviosa aún. Caminaron al parque cercano que estaba casi vacío, y se sentaron en los columpios. La pequeña del cabello azul le explicó brevemente la situación: sus dudas, sus miedos, la forma en que se dio cuenta que sentía cosas por ellos y como entre los 3 lograron confundirla… Lucy escuchó todo esto muy concentrada pues consideraba importante ayudarla (ya que la consideraba como una hermana menor). Cuando terminó su relato la chica suspiró, con la confusión claramente pintada en su cara.

- **_Bueno Wendy, ya sabes que estos temas nunca son fáciles_** – comenzó Lucy – _**pero al final solo tu corazón puede darte la respuesta, ya has pasado tiempo a solas con Warren y con Doranbolt y hoy te reunirás con Romeo más tarde, así que luego de esa cita compara tus sentimientos de los 3 momentos, si hay alguno que te guste más que el otro entonces tu corazón te lo dirá**_ – terminó la rubia con una sonrisa

- **_¿En serio Lucy-san?, ¿Lo crees así?_** – preguntó aun con dudas la chica

- **_Claro Wendy, te confiaré un secreto: yo también tengo a cierta persona en mi corazón pero el aún no se ha dado cuenta_** – le contó la chica – **fue difícil pero ese idiota de fuego se metió en mi corazón sin que yo me diera cuenta, fue mi corazón el que me dijo que lo amaba… desde su pelo rosa hasta su actitud infantil, por eso te digo que es el quien te dirá la verdad** – terminó ruborizada la chica, sin ser consciente de que era escuchada por cierto chico desde unos arbustos cercanos. La conversación fue fluida después del tema difícil, por lo que las chicas terminaron volviendo al gremio. En ese minuto Natsu salió de los arbustos pensando en lo que había escuchado sin que lo vieran… él si quería a Lucy y como algo más que una amiga… él creía que ella solo lo veía como un chico infantil y por eso había decidido sepultar sus sentimientos y ahora había escuchado eso… se dirigió al gremio, ahí se topó con Romeo que desbordaba entusiasmo por su cita con Wendy, Natsu a pesar de su fama de despistado tuvo una súbita idea: una cita doble, claro! Con esa excusa tendría tiempo con Lucy y podría ver que tal lo hacía Romeo con Wendy... y con una sonrisa ambos chicos entraron en el gremio: Natsu buscando a Lucy para invitarla y Romeo con nerviosismo buscando a Wendy feliz de que serían más en la reunión y además así Wendy no estaría nerviosa.

Bien: la reunión sería de lo más interesante. Especialmente porque 2 parejas estaban listas para seguirlos para ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas; Natsu no era el único que había pensado en las citas dobles pues al escucharlo en la entrada, cierta chica había corrido a tramar un plan para ver cómo iban las cosas para estas 2 parejas.

.

.

* * *

_**Bueno, esta fue una inspiración que me llegó de repente al ver cierto review, así que te dedico este cap Kona Kana Lee; gracias por leer mi historia y por siempre dejarme tu review. Se agradece**_

_**Como siempre espero sus comentarios, críticas u opiniones**_

_**Sin mas, aios!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia en cambio es producto de mi loca imaginación y mis delirios**_

* * *

.

.

La cita doble propuesta por Natsu y Romeo fue aceptada por ambas chicas, Lucy se sentía rara respecto a la invitación pues siempre había creído que Natsu no era dado a esa clase de detalles, mientras que Wendy se sintió un poco aliviada pues se sentía nerviosa de pasar tiempo a solas con Romeo, más desde que se había dado cuenta de que le pasaban cosas extrañas con él y con los otros 2 chicos.

Cerca de la hora de comerlas chicas se fueron juntas para prepararse para su cita doble, Wendy eligió un vestido blanco sencillo y sin mangas, Lucy decidió usar un vestido también, solo que eligió un tono rosa (se sonrojó al elegirlo pues era el mismo rosa del cabello de Natsu). La rubia llamó a cáncer para que les arreglara el cabello y a Virgo para que les ayudara a elegir zapatos, eligiendo la menor unas sandalias sin tacón y la mayor unas sandalias altas. Ya listas se dirigieron hacia el gremio, ahí se encontraron con los chicos que ciertamente (y a su modo) lucían elegantes. Romeo llevaba una camiseta negra, un pantalón azul oscuro y zapatos negros, Natsu llevaba una camisa blanca, un pantalón marrón y zapatos del mismo tono que el pantalón, era más que obvio para las chicas que alguien había asesorado a los chicos con sus vestimentas… nada menos que Levy y Juvia! Ambas magas les habían abordado en cuanto las chicas se hubieron ido del gremio y les habían llevado a los baños, ahí les habían entregado la ropa y los habían obligado a ponérselas (con ayuda de cómplices claro está, nada menos que Gray y Gajeel!) luego habían declarado por unanimidad que con el pelo no harían nada, pues a Lucy le gustaba el alboroto del pelo de Natsu y Wendy decía que a Romeo le quedaba bien el pelo así, solo les habían dejado salir cuando Happy avisó que las chicas venían, de ahí que su aspecto fuera tan pulcro (Natsu no se habría resistido a una pelea si lo dejaban solo)

- _**Bien**_ – dijo Romeo tomando la iniciativa, ya que Natsu había quedado embobado mirando a Lucy – _**primero iremos al restaurante para almorzar y luego podemos ir a la feria que llegó ayer a las afueras del pueblo**_ – terminó, se notaba que se había preparado con anticipación.

- _**Claro Romeo-san!**_ – dijo Wendy felíz con el panorama.

- _**Me parece bien**_ – dijo Lucy con entusiasmo y viendo la actitud de Natsu trató de tomarle el pelo – _**nee Natsu… como es que estás tan limpio? Normalmente no te habrías resistido a una pelea**_ – dijo riendo. La risa de Lucy sacó a Natsu de su mutismo y se recordó que debía actuar con naturalidad, eso al menos hasta que pusiera en práctica su plan.

- _**Pero que dices Lucy**_ – dijo fingiendo demencia para hacerla reír de nuevo – _**sabes tan bien como que a Happy no le gusta el pescado que yo soy un perfecto caballero**_ – el tono fingido de Natsu hizo carcajear a los presentes, pero el pelirosa solo escuchaba la de Lucy… por primera vez era consciente de que las cosas entre ellos debían o se volvería loco. Impulsivamente la tomó de la mano y apremió a los otros a que lo siguieran.

El restaurante era todo lo que prometía, y las parejas se divirtieron con la comida, pero lo que más sorprendió fue la actitud de Natsu: fue el perfecto caballero con Lucy. Corrió la silla para que ella se sentara, esperó a que ella ordenara lo que quería comer primero y por lo general prestó mucha atención a lo que la rubia decía, eso en vez de comer hasta morir como lo hacía siempre. Por su parte Wendy y Romeo hablaron de todo un poco, además de reír con las bromas grupales, aunque en más de una ocasión Romeo le tocó la mano a Wendy "por accidente", haciendo que la peliazul se sonrojara y sintiera mariposas en el estómago.

Los chicos no eran conscientes de que eran observados desde una mesa en el fondo, al estar todos tan embobados ni habían visto que Levy, Gajeel, Juvia y Gray ocupaban una misma mesa y les observaban… Juvia había sido la que había alertado a los otros de la cita y habían acordado ver cómo les iban las cosas… aunque todos eran lo bastante tsunderes como para admitir que de todos modos se lo estaban pasando en grande. Levy usaba un vestido del mismo tono que su cabello, Juvia un vestido acampanado de color damasco que contrastaba con su pálida piel, Gajeel iba de negro pero se notaba la elegancia de su ropa (en comparación a la que usaba a diario): una camisa, pantalón y zapatos de ese color. Gray extrañamente iba vestido aún: una camisa azul y unos pantalones color beige. Como ya dije, ninguno admitía que lo estaba pasando bien (excepto Juvia), pero Gajeel miraba los detalles de los otros 2 tontos 8como él los llamaba) y no podía evitar pensar qué pensaría la enana de ellos, por su parte Gray aún pensaba en algo que le había dicho Erza esa misma mañana: si no amaba a Juvia entonces por qué se ponía celoso de las atenciones que Lyon y Rufus tenían con ella?... ciertamente sentía "algo" pero aún no podía darle un nombre a ese sentimiento. Las chicas solo podían mirar con embeleso las actitudes de los chicos… aunque Gray y Gajeel se habían comportado más civilizados que de costumbre.

El almuerzo terminó luego de muchas risas y chistes, decidieron no tomar postre pues lo más probable es que en la feria visitaran los puestos de dulces y no querían desaprovechar esa ocasión. Wendy y Romeo caminaban atrás de Natsu y Lucy, estos últimos charlaban alegremente de la misión que habían decidido tomar al día siguiente (parte del plan de Natsu, claro está) y los menores charlaban acerca de trivialidades. Las 2 parejas espías iban no muy atrás observando y charlando pero no de la misma forma que las 2 primeras.

Al llegar a la feria Wendy usó el nuevo hechizo que había adquirido para Natsu: una versión nueva de Troia que le permitía no marearse, luego de eso se separaron acordando reunirse más tarde. Lucy quiso subirse a la rueda de la fortuna y Natsu por darle en el gusto accedió… comenzaron a subir y Natsu decidió que era el momento de hablar por lo que comenzó algo vacilante…

- _**Nee Lucy… puedo preguntarte algo? **_– una idea brillante cruzó por su mente… y eso que el chico normalmente era corto de ideas.

- _**Claro Natsu**_ – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- _**La verdad es que… me gusta alguien**_ – dijo con cierta vergüenza y notando como la sonrisa de la chica se congelaba – _**Pero no es como decírselo… Qué opinas tú?**_ – terminó con tono casual. Lucy sentía diferentes cosas en su interior, como olas que se levantaran pero sabía que Natsu esperaba una respuesta… así que luego de suspirar dio una respuesta sincera… aún si eso significaba que Natsu se le declarara a otra… si él era feliz…

- _**Yo creo que deberías decírselo de frente Natsu, muéstrale cuáles son tus sentimientos y dale la oportunidad de juzgarlos por si misma **_– dijo fingiendo un tono alegre, luego la curiosidad pudo más y le preguntó – _**La conozco?**_

- _**Creo que si**_ – dijo él casi con inocencia – _**es rubia, es alta, tiene ojos marrones… te suena? **_– preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- _**No**_ – dijo Lucy con una mueca y volviendo la cara, estaba a punto de llorar.

- _**Bueno, también es una excelente chica, es cariñosa, está dispuesta a sacrificarse por sus amigos… y es una maga estelar**_… _**del gremio**_ – dijo agrandando la sonrisa y deleitándose en la reacción de Lucy: la chica lo miraba como si tuviera 2 cabezas.

- _**Qué has dicho?**_ – preguntó con un susurro.

- _**Que la que me gusta eres tu Luce, mi Luce**_ – dijo tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y secándole las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos.

- _**Tu…**_ - quiso empezar Lucy pero algo se lo impidió… Natsu había posado sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella… su primer beso… cuando se separaron ella solo pudo ver su sonrisa… y se sentía flotar sobre las nubes – _**Baka!**_ – dijo ella haciendo un mohín – _**creí que te gustaba otra!**_

- _**No Lucy, para mi desde que te vi siempre has sido la única**_ – dijo él haciendo que ella comenzara a llorar pero de felicidad.

- _**Pero… y Lissana?**_ – preguntó ella, aún con mil dudas

- _**Lucy, ella es mi amiga y además mi pasado, tú eres mi presente y mi futuro **_– y dijo esto con un tono tan solemne y como una promesa que la sellaron con un beso… así él rompió las dudas, en esa rueda de la fortuna comenzaban su historia.

Gray y Juvia observaban desde abajo a la recién formada pareja, ellos también se habían dividido para seguir a las parejas… Al chico no le había pasado por alto el suspiro casi mudo que la maga de agua había dado al ver el beso, y eso le hacía sentir incomodo… de cierta manera. Trató de pensar en otra cosa pero un deseo que había ocultado casi desesperadamente se hizo presente en ese inoportuno (para él) momento: quería saber a qué sabían los labios de Juvia… Para él eso era ridículo, la mujer era un incordio constante y no lo dejaba en paz ni de noche ni de día… pero no podía ignorar los celos que sentía cuando otros chicos se le acercaban, tampoco podía negar que le gustaba la piel pálida de la chica… tan pálida como la nieve y tan suave como la seda… y estaban sus labios… maldición! Se estaba volviendo loco… volvió a mirar hacia arriba y vio como nuevamente Lucy y Natsu se besaban… volvió a mirar los sonrosados labios de Juvia preguntándose a que sabrían… pero tenía miedo… nunca se sabía que podía pasar en la vida, él lo había perdido todo y la vida se había encargado de hacerle tan frío como sus creaciones… _**"Ur… qué debo hacer"**_ pensó en ese momento… _**"si estuvieras aquí para ayudarme" **_y fue en ese momento, como por arte de magia, que la brisa de la tarde trajo a sus oídos la voz de su querida maestra susurrándole _**"Se feliz"… **_solo esas palabras pero hicieron eco en su interior, resquebrajando el hielo en su interior y dejando que por primera vez en muchos años la luz del sol entrara de lleno… no como el sol de invierno que no derrite nada… sino un sol de primavera que derritió todo en cosa de minutos… y se dio cuenta de todo lo que había querido negarse: él la amaba. Tomo la mano de Juvia sobresaltándola y la atrajo hacia él, la chica estaba sorprendida pero la ternura en la sonrisa de Gray hizo que callara todo lo que pensó decirle… y fue tan mágico como lo soñó… él acariciando su cara y besándola… como siempre quiso, como siempre soñó, sin pensamiento alguno en su cabeza, solo la magia del momento y Gray pensando _**"Erza tenía razón, lo que tenga que pasar, pasará… y ya veremos la forma de plantarle cara…mientras debo disfrutar de mi vida… con las personas que amo"**_

Wendy quería jugar en el puesto de premios y Romeo estaba listo para ganar algunos premios para ella, los chicos habían dado varias vueltas por la feria y se decidieron por un puesto de tiro al blanco con magia que se veía interesante, pero luego de varios intentos decidieron ir a uno más tradicional: tiro con rifle. La primera en intentarlo fue Wendy, pero solo consiguió ganar una corbata que entre risas le regaló a Romeo (quién se la puso enseguida para hacerla reír, con siguiéndolo). Llego el turno de Romeo y el chico la sorprendió ganando un oso de felpa, si bien no el más grande si era uno bastante bonito. Se dirigieron al puesto de comidas esperando encontrar a los chicos pero no los vieron por ninguna parte, Romeo insistió en pagar él y pidió una gran variedad de alimentos para que se sentaran a charlar.

- _**Wendy**_ – dijo el chico de forma casual pero enrojeciendo levemente – _**no has pensado en tener novio?**_ - La chica casi se atraganta con su manzana acaramelada.

- _**Nnnn…Noo Romeo-san **_- contestó ella nerviosa – _**la verdad es que no lo he pensado nunca de ese modo… pero por qué lo preguntas?**_

- _**Por nada**_ – se apresuró a responder Conbolt contento con esa respuesta, si ella no lo había pensado aún entonces tenía una oportunidad. Siguieron charlando de cosas sin importancia y comiendo y bebiendo lo comprado, luego visitaron diferentes puestos ganando premios que se regalaron mutuamente terminando cada uno con una colección impresionante. Al caer la tarde decidieron irse sin sus acompañantes pues no los vieron por ningún lado.

Cuando se alejaron los pequeños tortolitos, salieron de las sombras una decepcionada Wendy y un sereno Gajeel, la maga de escritura sólida había esperado disfrutar de la feria pero Gajeel le había dicho que solo debían vigilar a los pequeños así que no harían nada más. Al ver como los chicos se marchaban Levy muy enojada se disponía a marcharse cuando Gajeel comenzó a arrastrarla… en el camino le compró un algodón de azúcar pero eso no disminuyó la molestia de la maga al verse trasladada así… pero se sorprendió al ver el objetivo de Gajeel: el puesto de premios en el que se golpeaba con magia. El vendedor se acercó rápidamente a enseñarles las reglas al ver clientes.

- _**Es fácil señor**_ – dijo con una cordial sonrisa – _**debe golpear el blanco con magia, este se llenará de acuerdo a la potencia del golpe, mientras más se llene es mejor el premio…**_

- _**Si, si viejo**_ – lo interrumpió Gajeel – _**ya entendí, gehee**_ – sonrió casi malévolamente, dejando a Levy pensando que se propondría. Gajeel transformó su brazo en acero sólido sin darle tiempo a nadie de volver a hablar y le dio un puñetazo al blanco… esté se llenó al completo de luz… explotando. El dueño no daba crédito a lo que veía e incluso algunos clientes aplaudieron con disimulo. El mago de hierro reclamó como premio el oso de felpa más grande que tenía: casi tan grande como la misma Levy y se lo entregó con una sonrisa casi boba haciéndola sonrojar – _**Para ti, enana**_ – dijo con una voz con una ternura que ella nunca le había oído. Ambos ocultaron la cara tras el oso… y bueno, supongo que ya sabéis que pasó.

Romeo acompañó a Wendy a Fairy Hills, ambos llevaban sus voluminosas bolsas con regocijo, incluso ya se habían declarado mutuamente que nunca antes habían recibido tantos regalos, menos en un solo día. Lo cierto es que Wendy iba pensando en el día con una sonrisa… creía haber tomado su decisión: con Warren se había sentido cómoda, con Doranbolt se había sentido enternecida, pero definitivamente era Romeo el que le hacía sentir ambas cosas a la vez aún con la timidez y la ternura propia de su edad, era Romeo el que la hacía sentir como si pudiera hacer y ser cualquier cosa, el que su corazón le decía que era el indicado… y sería sincera con los otros dos chicos al día siguiente. Al llegar a una distancia prudencial (por si Erza se encontraba por ahí) se despidieron, y Wendy se acercó a Romeo con la idea de besarlo en la mejilla… pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo cambió de idea, y rozó sus labios con los del chico, acto seguido corrió a los departamentos con una sensación que no había tenido con los otros dos: una calidez que inundaba su pecho casi como luz. Ya había tomado su decisión.

.

.

* * *

_**Lamento la tardanza, pero en serio que la familia y la universidad pueden ser una lata en mas de una ocasión... eeeen fin... ya estoy por terminar esta historia y en este cap aunque hubo mas de otras parejas(por mi idea original) Wendy ya se dio cuenta que es a Romeo a quien en verdad ama, aún con la timidez juvenil de por medio... lo demás me salió a medida que lo escribía.**_

_**El lunes subiré el último capitulo y el miércoles un bonus extra.**_

_**Espero sus reviews con opiniones, incluso ideas.**_

_**Sin mas**_

_**Aios!**_


End file.
